I Look To You
by FoundAFeather
Summary: Santana/Brittany. Yes, I realize the story sounds a lot like the Callie/Arizona thing. Oh and yes, maybe you don't "burn" when you have a fever but, I liked the idea.


They were only partway through the movie that Brittany had popped in though; Santana wasn't really paying much attention to it anyway. Brittany had settled on the white-carpeted floor where she leaned her back up against the coach. Santana was nestled comfortably on her lap with Brittany's arms surrounding her, hugging her close to her warm body. Brittany's fingers traced light, delicate circles all over Santana's hands, shoulders, and arms and Santana let her without protest.

"You're so beautiful…" Brittany murmured faintly and she leaned her head closer so as to place tender kisses on Santana's neck.

Santana wanted to answer but the effect of Brittany's lips kissing and nibbling at her skin made her freeze up and whimper quietly. The small sound earned her a smile from Brittany as she continued to kiss her neck. Santana could feel Brittany's teeth brush lightly on her neckline as she grinned.

The pecks turned from delicate, little things to firmer kisses, Brittany's lips stronger and more intense as they travelled down to Santana's shoulder. Santana's head came back, her eyes slammed shut, pushing her body closer to Brittany's flaming-hot lips. Brittany chuckled lightly at Santana's pleasurable response and her lips moved up slowly up to her ear, savoring the taste of the girl's neck as she worked her mouth upward.

"I love you." Brittany whispered, her hot, sweet breath tickling Santana's ears. Brittany's lips ghosted over the tips just enough to make Santana squirm slightly on her lap.

"You're so _hot _baby." The black-haired girl gasped just as Brittany's tongue danced back and forth on her neck, flicking over her smooth flesh and leaving warm, wet trails.

Brittany was silent beneath her; her soft lips locking themselves onto Santana's shoulder, nibbling and biting down just hard enough to make Santana whimper again. Brittany detached her fiery lips from Santana, shifting underneath her. With her light touch, she put her hand on Santana's shoulder, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

"Up," She said in a low, quiet voice though her tone suggested the burning intensity of her longing hunger.

Santana hesitated a moment, not exactly sure what Brittany meant. But as the blonde prodded at her hips with her fingertips, Santana crawled off her lap. She sat, sitting on her knees, her hands resting on her legs, biting gently at her lower lip. Brittany got on her hands and knees too, inching closer to Santana with a small, sly smile. Brittany's thin fingers slowly pushed back on Santana's heated, tan shoulders as soon as she reached the gorgeous tan-skinned girl, forcing her on her back where Brittany crawled nimbly on top of her.

Half a heartbeat passed where they both merely stared at each other, Santana pinned on the floor and Brittany's figure hovering over her. Santana was quite aware of Brittany's long, lean body on top of her but she was concentrating solely on the blonde cheerleader's beautiful face.

"Y-you're so amazing Britt." Santana murmured intertwining a single hand through Brittany's long, blonde hair.

At her words, Brittany flushed a pale pink and dropped her lips down to Santana's, the sweet tastes of both of their mouths colliding into one.

"I love you, Santana." Brittany said again as their lips parted, her face mere centimeters, if that, away from Santana's.

Santana's other arm slid from where it lay limply on the snow-colored carpet. Slinking toward Brittany, her hands found its way up Brittany's thigh were her fingers clenched roughly on the tender skin. Brittany inhaled loudly, her eyes widening at Santana's touch. She ran her hands slowly but steadily down to the Latina's tank-top where her fingers struggled to slide underneath the was like Santana was on fire. Her entire body blazed with an intense heat and Brittany's lips continued to set the spreading flames.

"It's _so_ hot, Britt…" Santana gasped and as Brittany's mouth reached her neck again, her tongue snaked out to taste her sticky, boiling skin.

"It's okay…" Brittany's voice said faintly through all the blinding heat and furious, ignited flames. Santana's heart skipped a beat and she sucked in breath suddenly as Brittany's searing fingers found her thin, lacy bra.

"No," Santana murmured, her eyes closed as the said fire seemingly consumed her squirming body. Brittany's lips broke away from Santana's neck and her hands slid down and out of the brown-eyed girl's sweaty shirt with ease.

"I'm sorry, am I going too fast?" Brittany asked, sitting up so she merely straddled Santana's lap, staring at her with worried and intently-concerned eyes.

"I'm on fire Britt!" Santana screeched loudly in response, tugging off her sweat-drenched shirt so she laid panting and gasping for air under Brittany's body.

"Where baby?" Brittany asked loudly, searching with shaking fingers for the source of the flames. As soon as the blonde's boiling palms made contact with Santana's skin however, the brown-eyed girl's body seared white-hot.

"No, no Brittany!" Your hands…So hot…Too hot…They're burning me…"Santana gasped, wincing as the heat of the blonde's touch stung like a red-hot poker. Brittany looked confused and slightly take-aback but she moved her burning hands off of Santana's boiling skin.

"Wh-what should we do…?" Brittany asked, grimacing as Santana continued to pant from the supposed flames that licked furiously at her body.

But before Santana could reply, Brittany had hoisted her sweating figure off the carpeted floor and into her strong and able arms as a response to her own question.

"Sorry about this San but you'll thank me later." Brittany said and started speed-walking down the hallway in the direction of the bathroom as Santana's body seared from the blonde's heat-induced touch.

"What are you-" Santana started but Brittany, with one hand, wrenched open the bathroom door, cradling Santana with her other hand, breaking off her question.

"Shower," Brittany stated matter-of-factly, skidding the little ways across the marble bathroom tile to the shower's edge.

With a quick, steady hand, Brittany turned the shower's knob completely to the right so ice-cold water poured from the stainless-steel faucet.

"I'm sorry but this just might be really, really cold." Brittany said, flashing Santana, still wrapped in her grasp, a momentarily-apologetic look.

"It's okay-" Santana began to say in a small, feeble voice but Brittany had released her hold on the brown-eyed girls body so Santana slid clumsily down her chest to the floor where she practically hurled herself head-first into the shower.

"Oh my god…That's _so_ much better…" Santana moaned as the icy flow of water hit her skin like a rushing waterfall.

"I think you may have a fever." Brittany said distantly, her eyes running up and down Santana's body, covered only by tiny, gray shorts and a thin, black lacy bra as the water poured down it.

"Why do you say that?" Santana asked loudly, her voice rising over the sound of water hitting skin. Brittany, not bothering to remove her pale-pink short-shorts or her thin, white tee shirt, climbed into the shower with Santana.

"You have little, red dots all over you, San." Brittany murmured, standing behind Santana so as to escape the most of the freezing stream of water. Santana gasped, looking down to see that, sure enough, irritated red dots had erupted all over her.

"Damn!" The Latina scoffed loudly as the sudden urge to itch, even in the freezing water, exploded throughout her skin. Brittany's finger's pulled Santana's, long, soaking-black hair off her neck to examine the harsh dots on the tender skin.

"Don't Britt, unless you want to get sick too!" Santana screeched but Brittany did not remove her fingers from off Santana's neck nor did she back away.

"I don't care about that, San." Brittany murmured quietly in Santana's ear and her fingers fumbled with the brown-eyed girl's bra clasp.

"Just..Take a really nice, long and cold shower okay? Take off everything and then we'll put on some Calamine lotion." Brittany said, her finger's tugging at Santana's waistband, pulling on the tiny shorts, struggling to remove them of the girl's pox-peppered body.

"I…Still don't want to get you sick…" Santana said in a low voice not much louder than a whisper, shivering a Brittany's light touch.

Brittany slid down the Latina's shorts and a particularly sexy pair of underwear one would usually categorize as "barely dental-floss."

"I'm not going to get sick, I promise. I had chicken pox when I was younger." Brittany said, planting a gentle kiss on the tanned girl's completely exposed body, landing it on the ridge of her shoulder and back.

Santana sighed automatically. It was a long, deep sigh of pure and absolute pleasure, despite her pox-ridden body. But as quickly as Brittany's lips had found Santana's body, they were gone. Brittany hopped swiftly out of the freezing shower, her clothes soaking-wet and dripping steadily on the tile floor.

"Hey, where are you going…?"

"I have to go get the lotion, San. Just…Stay here baby, I'll be right back." Brittany murmured, stripping off her water-logged white, tee shirt.

She stood only in her tiny pale pink shorts and almost see-through cream-colored bra as she threw her shirt aside. Brittany offered Santana a small, weak smile as the black-haired girl's eyes travelled along her newly exposed skin.

"Can you bring me some dry clothes, Britt?" Santana asked, her eyes locked intently on Brittany's, an attempt to keep her eyes from ghosting lower on the blonde's glistening-wet figure.

"Of course baby, I'll bring you a comfy pair of my pajamas." Brittany said, taking a hesitant step towards Santana, leaning in to kiss her icy lips.

"…I love you Britt…" Santana whispered, surprising herself as these words sprang from her quivering mouth. Her finger's scrambled desperately to hold onto Brittany's gorgeous face and the blonde gently swiped Santana's cheek with her thumb.

"I know you do, San. I love you too." She said, flushing slightly, her voice light and completely sincere.

Brittany leaned in close once more as Santana released her grip on her face and placed a single sweet yet fleeting kiss on her mouth. They both smiled at each other weakly as their lips collided and then sprang apart. And then, Brittany was hurrying through the open bathroom door, her long dancer muscles bulging slightly as she sprinted.

* * *

"Don't scratch! Santana, don't!" Santana was absolutely covered in the foul-smelling Calamine lotion. Every bit of her skin prickled and itched uncomfortably. Brittany was hovering over Santana who was splayed awkwardly on Brittany's bed as she a dabbed a paste-like substance on her skin.

"I'm not even touching it, Britt!" The Latina whined, though her fingers rubbed at her thigh to the point of becoming raw. Brittany frowned at her, slapping at Santana's hand as she continued to itch furiously.

"You're just going to make it worse if you keep scratching it!" Brittany warned, her brow furrowed and her lips forming a slight pouty-expression on her face. Santana couldn't help but smile a little at the blonde's cute attempt at a frown.

"Damn the freaking pox! This is a _wonderful_ time to get sick! When your parents are out of town, we've pretty much got the whole place to ourselves, and as soon as we go to have sex!" Santana growled and she couldn't help but notice the Brittany's look of utter shock as she said this.

"You wanted to have…Sex with me?" She asked timidly, looking a little more than slightly astonished. Santana blinked at her.

"Yeah…What'd you think it was going to lead to when we were making out on the floor?" She asked wonderingly, giving Brittany a confused and incredulous look. Brittany fumbled with the cap on the Calamine lotion, pulling Santana's shirt back down as she finished spreading the foul substance on her stomach and chest.

"…Well…I thought you'd end up wanting to stop before we actually _did_ anything." Brittany murmured truthfully, averting her eyes from Santana's dark, piecing ones.

"I...Well...I was thinking maybe next time, we could go…All the way." Santana said quietly, biting nervously at her lower lip and wiping her palms on the Care Bear pajama pants Brittany had lent her. Only Brittany Pierce could own Care Bear pants and still manage to stay _incredibly_ sexy.

"Oh," The blonde whispered, finally looking up at the undoubtedly-hot, tan girl on her bed wearing only her own gray shirt and PJ pants.

"You don't want to have sex…?"

Santana breathed the question tentively as Brittany climbed swiftly onto the bed right beside her. The beautiful blonde girl did not answer right away. Instead, Brittany picked up Santana's hand that lay closet to her and entwined her fingers through hers.

"I _do_ want to have sex with you, San. But…I can tell you don't, you're not ready and I get that. Brittany replied slowly and no matter the gnarly-smelling lotion that coated her skin, brought Santana's hand to her lips where she kissed it lightly.

"I'm ready to do anything you are, Britt." Santana said plainly, averting her eyes quickly from Brittany's large, bright ones

"No, no you're not," Brittany protested, frowning and shaking her head slightly.

"You always say you are San, but I _know_ you're not. I don't understand why you're always in a rush to do things you're not nearly comfortable doing. And the thing is Santana I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. As long as you need me, I'll stay. As long as you want me, I'm here. I love you San. Why would I _ever_ risk moving too fast when there's a chance I could lose you in the process?" Brittany said, looking as though it should have been so obvious all along.

"…I-I…" Santana stuttered, unable to reply to Brittany's heart-felt words.

"…I never want to lose you either Britt. So even though sometimes I can be a total bitch, I'm always going to want you around. I'm always going to need you in my life. And I can be a pain very often. I hope you're ready for that." Santana murmured, smiling weakly as Brittany brought her hand once again up to her lips and kissed the rough ridges of her knuckles.

"I'm ready, okay? Ready to…Take care of you when you're sick," The blonde smiled at Santana and the black-haired girl grinned back sheepishly.

"And…Shield you from Berry's blubbering mouth," Brittany added, glancing at Santana as the Latina laughed out loud in a high, ringing voice.

"Is that even possible?" Santana chuckled good-heartily and Brittany shrugged, grinning broadly so she seemed to glow like a brilliant ray of summer sunshine.

"And never, ever pressure you into something you're not ready for," Brittany finished, wrapping her arms securely around Santana's body, resting her head comfortably on the girl's shoulder.

"I promise you, San." The blonde-haired girl added quietly and she kissed Santana's rumpled mass of shiny, black hair.

"But…You _hate_ waiting, Britt." Santana argued in a hushed tone after a few seconds, her words tumbling out of her mouth nervously as Brittany placed a kiss on her pox-covered neck.

"Yeah…" Brittany turned Santana's chin with a single, slender finger so they faced each other directly, staring into each other's shining eyes.

"But I'll do it for _you_," The paled-skinned girl whispered and Santana felt her heart melt at Brittany's cliché, romantic but still very sincere and absolutely touching words. They kissed, both of their lips locking onto one another's. And as they broke apart, Santana let out a loud, shaky breath of air.

"I love you Brittany." The brown-eyed girl muttered contently though her voice was faint. And as her eyes fluttered and then closed as sleep began to wash over her, Santana heard Brittany's word almost silent in her ear.

"I love you too Santana…I promise you I'll never stop…"

* * *

_fin._

Review Please!


End file.
